Bill'S Revenge
by Inknetta134
Summary: Mabel and Dipper return to Gravity Falls for another summer to spend time with their great uncles. While that was happening the statue of begins to crack open


It was another day in a sunny summer day. Mabel, Waddles, and Dipper came out off the bus to see the shack. They came to spent their summer with the grunkles Stan and Ford. They were at the front porch, sleeping on the couch. Mabel and Dipper walked up to them.

"Surprise! Guess who it is?" Mabel shouted.

Stan and Ford both screamed and saw the kids.

"Kids. You came here to spend another summer with your grunkles?" Stan asked.

"Yep and I'm excited for another adventure here in Gravity Falls." Dipper said.

Ford gave Dipper a tiny noogie and laughed. They all went inside to watch T.V.

In the forest where Bill's Statue lays, the statue had moss on it and has not been moved. It started to crack and it started to have a magical aura around it. The statue started to float in the air and finally it broke open to have Bill come out. He then changed to a human body that wore a white shirt, a yellow sweater, a black bow tie, shoes, and top hat, had yellow eyes and a black cane. He started floating to the shack for revenge on the Pines family. Ford had been chatting with Dipper about his adventures around the world, while Stan and Mabel have been watching the latest episode of Duck-tective. They were doing all of this when they heard an explosion outside. They all ran outside to see Bill outside of the barrier around them.

"Well if it isn't the Pines family. We finally meet again." Bill said.

"What do you want, Cipher?" Ford asked.

"I want my revenge on you for making me disappear in that dumb brother of yours."

"Well, you'll have to try harder than that." Stan said laughing.

"Oh about that."

Bill used his powers to get through the barrier which made the unicorn hair rot making the barrier disappear.

"What? How this possible?" Dipper asked.

"That barrier was only to block me from my spiritual self. Since I am a human, I can go through. I only made the explosion to get your attention. Now it's time to finish you." Bill said.

Bill then transported them to the arena in the galaxy. The arena was circular shape with other things in the crowds cheer. The Pines looked at each other, wondering what to do. Bill changed his cane to a sword called the Chaos Blade.

"What do we do? We don't have any weapons with us." Mabel said.

"If I remember correctly, you can imagine what weapon you can have to fight Bill." Ford said.

Mabel thought about something and it came true. She was thinking about a sword. Mabel smiled and charged at Bill. She started doing slashes and thrusts at Bill to keep him occupied. Dipper thought about a giant hammer and got it. He got stronger the past few months and could carry it. He jumped up and slammed the hammer on Bill's head, squishing Bill then popped to his orignal form feeling a little dizzy. Bill ten was doing a special move called Gale Strike.

"Know thy South, know thy enemy." Bill said.

It did a fatal hit on Dipper causing him to be launched backwards. Dipper had a few scratches, but he got up and kept on attacking. Stan thought of having two guns with infinite bullets. He got the guns and started shooting Bill. Ford didn't know what to do so he started wondering about how Bill got out his stone cage.

"Hey sixer! Give us a hand! We can't last forever." Stan shouted.

Ford thought about a staff. He started summoning ancient spells he knew to beat Bill. Dipper kept hitting Bill with his hammer on the side while Mabel kept hitting with her sword. She kept on missing and Dipper was getting tired. Stan was shooting his gun at his heart but Bill would throw them up to the air. Bill saw Ford and weng to him immediately. Ford kept saying ancient words to finish his spell. Bill rushed at him but Ford finished and cast Spirit beam. The spell hit Bill which made him trapped and started having holy lances stab him, a sword hit his head, fire balls, another giant beam, and finally a giant sword through his head. Bill fell and could hardly get up. He had blood oozing around him and wasn't concious. They all thought that he was dead and headed to the portal that just activated. Bill had a knife in his pocket, took it out, and ran towards them. He was going go stab the closes one to him which was Dipper. He saw him Bill coming and tried to defend himself. He didn't feel a stab and looked to see that Ford took hits for him.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper shouted.

Bill stabbed him on the shoulder the continued to stab him on the other shoulder and the stabbed him in the stomach once before he shot in the head. Stan had pulled out his gun to shoot Bill. Bill dropped the knife and fell to the ground. Ford fell as well, laying there with blood oozing out.

"Ford! Don't worry, We'll take you to the hospital." Stan said.

"No Stanley, I won't *cough* *cough* make it. I have to much blood come out. I have to die here. You have to leave me here." Ford said.

"No! I haven't spent much time with you. Don't die on me now!" Mabel shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mabel, It's okay. I love you. Don't worry about it. You are a wonderful person. Don't give up your hopes." Ford said.

"Great uncle Ford, who's going to do all your research? What's going to happen with it? I don't want to lose you." Dipper said while his eyes startd to water.

"All my work will go to you Dipper. I trust you know what to do. I have been leaving notes about them. Be the intellgent one you are like me."

"Ford, I only got you back for only a year. Brother, please. This can't be the end of you. Who's going to sail with me around the world to find treasure, go adventures, and get hot babes."

"Stanley, Don't worry about that. You have all of Gravity Falls and the kids. Think about the people around you. They are there for you. You can go back to work at the shack."

"No! Stanford, I want to travel with you, I want to-"

Ford put his finger on Stan's mouth. Ford started tearing up.

"You will be fine. Please take care of yourself." Ford said smiling at him and then closed his eyes.

"FORD! NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." Stan shouted crying with his hand in his face.

Dipper and Mabel hugged Stan and teared up as well. They all got up and left Ford there with Bill. They got in the portal and left. Bill's body turned to dust which returned to the statue. While Ford's body was laying there the turning Blue and transformed to a star for space. Every night Stan would look at the sky to see the star Ford transfprm into to remind him about the good times they had together.

The End

Please review and stay fresh


End file.
